EvaGate SG1
by Ryoshima
Summary: Eva and Stargate SG-1 crossover


Prologue  
  
This is a Evangelion/Stargate SG-1 Crossover. Some people think this won't work and some people think it will. Well I'll try, anyway, since I'm putting this into the Eva fanfic Section, I'll get you the basic Lowdown on Stargate... READ ALL OF THIS, IF YOU DON"T, YOU WILL GET LOST IN THE FIC!!!!  
  
**EDIT** I need to give credit to www.gateworld.net, because thats where I got some of the information. I have btw seen seasons 1 through 7 of SG-1 and I have season 1 through 6 at home on DVD, so I do know about stargate. I also have seen the whole Evangelion Series and I have it, except for Death & Rebirth and EOE.  
  
Main Characters:  
  
Col. Jack O'Neill: Leader/ Commanding officer of SG-1. Doesn't really like goa'uld, actually, he hates them more than anything in existence. He has a strong sense of humor and can lead his team home safely anyday.  
  
Maj. Samantha Carter: Leading expert on Gate Travel and Gate Technologies. She is the second member chosen to be on SG-1. Although she may be a woman, this is not one soldier that you don't want to be an enemy of. 0_0  
  
Dr. Daniel Jackson: SG-1's archaeological expert. Dr. Jackson is the reason the gate even works, he translated ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs and came up with the first gate address leading them to a planet where they found thousands more. He also lost his wife to the goa'uld, and therefore hates them as much as Jack.  
  
Teal'c: Much of SG-1's knowledge of the goa'uld comes from the Jaffa Teal'c, a strong and dependable warrior who defected to the Tau'ri after realizing they could be the key to freeing his species from slavery to the Goa'uld. Teal'c is a Jaffa -- a human used by the Goa'uld as an incubator for infant Goa'uld parasites. Teal'c was not joined with his Goa'uld, but carried one in larval form within his belly. He is more than 100 years old and his long service to the Goa'uld has made him knowledgeable of language, enemies, races, technology and more. Often silent, Teal'c's presence is often stronger without words. A single raise of an eyebrow can make many crumble to their knees. Though it may not always be apparent, Teal'c is frequently amused, and is a passionate man. He helped free SG-1 when they were trapped by his 'god' and is now the fourth member of SG-1.  
  
General George Hammond: Commanding officer of the S.G.C.  
  
Races:  
  
Humans: You guys should know this one ^_^  
  
Goa'uld: One of our galaxy's dominant species, the Goa'uld are serpent parasites that forcibly take human hosts, and possess a thirst for power and worship. They have enslaved countless worlds, using their inhabitants as hosts, soldiers, miners, and personal slaves.  
  
Jaffa: Slaves of the Goa'uld, the Jaffa are humans from many different worlds, most of whom have been implanted with larval Goa'uld symbiotes. Jaffa have a great sense of honor and nobility backing their oppressed history. Due to their oppression by the Goa'uld, many have become strong and self-sufficient on the battlefield.  
  
Asguard: One of Earth's most powerful allies, the ancient and benevolent Asgard have been aware of the Tau'ri for some time. They have assumed the personae of Norse gods on many worlds. Physiologically, the Asgard average about one meter in height, with grayish skin tones, small, skinny limbs, large heads and black eyes -- bearing a striking resemblance to the Roswell Greys described in countless UFO abduction stories. Despite the Asgard's small physical stature, their size is no comparison to their intellect. They have successfully developed a multitude of advanced technologies that dwarf those of the Goa'uld, including faster-than-light travel that can launch an Asgard vessel from one galaxy to another in minutes  
  
Ancients: Creators of the stargates.  
  
Tok'ra: Though the same species as the Goa'uld, the Tok'ra are a resistance movement who live in voluntary symbiosis with their human hosts -- and thus refuse to be called "Goa'uld" because of their philosophical differences.  
  
Technologies:  
  
Stargate: A massive, circular ring with an inner track of 39 symbols representing star constellations, capable of sending people and objects hundreds of thousands of lightyears via an interstellar conduit called a "Wormhole" The Stargate, constructed millenia ago by the Ancients, is made of the alien mineral naquadah and weighs about 64,000 pounds.  
  
Dial home device(DHD): Device that controls the Stargate, more commonly known as the D.H.D. The dial-home device, constructed by the Ancients, has 38 of the 39 symbols on its Stargate (minus the point of origin), allowing the user to "dial" any desired destination. Despite the advanced technology, the device has a limited power supply. Stargate Command doesn't have a DHD, they made one up themselves so to speak, basically its a lot of super computers.  
  
M.A.L.P: Mobile Analytic Laboratory Probe." The M.A.L.P. is the first device to emerge on new worlds the S.G.C. access. It is capable of detecting temperature, analyze oxygen and transmit video feeds, as well as determine whether or not a D.H.D. is present.  
  
Transport Rings: Circular rings about half the size of the Stargate, which function on the same principles. They work in groupings from a set of five (Stargate SG-1) to ten ("Stargate" the movie). Transport rings, when in position, transmit all matter within their circular formation to another pair of rings at a different location, utilizing a conduit of bright energy. If there is a person or object on the receiving end, the rings can exchange the two simultaneously.  
  
Staff Weapon: A weapon of Goa'uld design. Several feet in length, its head divides into four parts when activated, releasing powerful bolts of plasma energy. The weapon is powered by a small, green container of liquid naquadah. It is generally considered to be a weapon of terror, since its ability to accurately target a moving object, let alone a motionless one, is unreliable.  
  
Zat'ni'katel: A handheld Goa'uld weapon, formed in the shape of a coiled serpent. The zat'ni'katel was nicknamed "zat gun" by Colonel O'Neill. The zat uses a form of different form of energy less powerful than that of a staff weapon. One shot will usually render a victim unconscious. Two shots will kill most subjects. Three shots disintegrate them.  
  
Misc.:  
  
Stargate Command(S.G.C.): Earth's base of operations for off-world surveillance and reconnaissance through the Stargate, operated by the United States government. Nicknamed the "S.G.C.," the facility occupies several lower levels inside Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado.  
  
Alpha Site: An off-world base primarily designed as a fall-back in the event that Stargate Command or Earth falls under siege by an enemy. The Alpha Site is a location neutral to Tok'ra and rebel Jaffa forces. The Goa'uld are unaware of the coordinates for this planet, designated P3X-984 by the S.G.C.  
  
Naquadah: Heavy mineral used in constructing the Stargate and Goa'uld technology. Naquadah is the building-block for all Goa'uld technology, and (though the Goa'uld did not build the Stargates) seems to be the only material capable of handling the massive amounts of energy required to create a stable wormhole.  
  
Wormhole: An energy conduit formed between two active Stargates. A Stargate transfers a person or object into energy as it passes through the event horizon, then transmits it through the wormhole to the receiving Stargate -- which then reconstructs the matter in its original form.  
  
Ships:  
  
Ha'tak: A Goa'uld mothership, tetrahedral in shape. Ha'taks facilitate the transport of Goa'uld and their Jaffa armies. They are also significant forces in attacking worlds from space, but are capable of atmospheric flight and landing on a planet's surface. (Typically, pyramids are utilized as landing platforms.)  
  
Death Glider: Two-man attack vessel designed for combat in both space and an atmosphere. Death gliders are outfitted with broadcast speakers to allow the pilots to terrorize the populations beneath verbally, as well as with their weapons. They are outfitted with removable staff cannons, two to three times larger than standard staff weapons, but utilizing the same form of energy.  
  
Tel'tak: A Goa'uld cargo ship. The mid-sized vessels typically carry four escape pods and a set of transport rings, and are unarmed. Some models are equipped with a stealth device, allowing the ship to become invisible. The Tel'tak also has the ability to self-destruct.  
  
Al'kesh: A Goa'uld mid-range bomber. The mid-sized Al'kesh is maneuverable, heavily-armed, and capable of firing enormous blasts of plasma energy.  
  
Asguard Mothership(The O'Neill): An advanced Asgard space vessel, serving as the template for a new class of Asgard battleship. The Asgard named the craft after Colonel Jack O'Neill after a very effective impression, as the Asgard saw humanity's potential in him.  
  
Prometheus: Code name for the X-303, Earth's first large-scale vessel capable of interstellar travel. The vessel is equipped with hyperspace engines, and can also operate in a planet's atmosphere and land on the surface. Research and development for the hyperdrive -- powered by naquadria -- cost the U.S. over $2 billion. It can also take aboard a few F-302s.  
  
Naquadria: A variation of Naquadah, more powerful though very unstable power source.  
  
X-302/F-302: Built after its predecessor the X-301, a retro-fitted deathglider, launched Col. O'Neill and Teal'c into deep space because of a Goa'uld recall device. This time it was built using Goa'uld technology, but is an entirely made Earth fighter capable of interstellar travel using a hyperdrive powered by Naquadria. 


End file.
